2015 Great Lakes Hurricane Season
|} The 2015 Great Lakes Hurricane Season was the first one ever to happen. It has been an active season with 10 depressions, 9 storms, and 7 hurricanes. 3 major hurricanes formed and caused major damage. The season is an ongoing event. Any retired names will be mentioned in the spring of 2016. List Of Storms Track |- !Duration |June 18 – June 22 |- !Peak Intensity |70 mph (1-min), 988 mbar (hPa) |} Tropical Storm Aaron On June 18th, a small cluster of thunderstorms was found over Lake Michigan east of Chicago that started to get a broad circulation. Later that night, Tropical Depression 1 formed east of Chicago. By the next day at 1 AM on June 19th, Tropical Depression 1 strengthened into Tropical Storm Aaron with 45 MPH winds. By 9 AM that morning, Aaron became a 50 MPH tropical storm churning the waters of Lake Michigan. Aaron began to grow in size as it went north. Forecasts predicted the storm to be torn apart by wind shear once it got to Green Bay. But as it got closer to Green Bay, the wind shear weakened and when the storm was near Green Bay, Aaron strengthened into a 70 MPH strong tropical storm on June 21st. Aaron made landfall on June 22nd at 1 AM. By 1 PM the next day, Aaron, now a tropical depression, became absorbed by a storm system that would later produce the Portland, Michigan tornado and create some sort of tornado outbreak. Aaron produced an EF2 that hit Green Bay, causing $2.3 billion in damages. Track |- !Duration |June 26 - 29 |- !Peak Intensity |60 mph (1-min), 991 mbar (hPa) |} Tropical Storm Bob On June 25th, 2015, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring a small cluster of thunderstorms north of Sarnia, Canada, situated in the southern tip of Lake Huron. By 2 AM on June 26th, the storm became classified as Tropical Depression 2 as a closed circulation developed, with sustained winds around 35 MPH. The storm intensified quickly into Tropical Storm Bob, with winds around 40 MPH. Forecasts originally expected Bob to make landfall on Manitoulin Island, Canada as a Category 2 Hurricane, and then a second landfall on mainland Canada. However, as June 27th came around, the storm being a 60 MPH Tropical Storm, the storm turned left after making its first landfall on Bruce Peninsula, Canada. The storm was now expected to make landfall near Alpena, Michigan as a Category 1 Hurricane. Yet again at 2 AM on June 28th, the storm turned south and made landfall on the thumb of Michigan neart Port Austin, Michigan. The storm then accelerated to the south, now moving at 15 MPH. The storm weakend as it moved inland and by 4 PM on June 28th, the storm was downgraded to a Tropical Depression near Ann Arbor, Michigan, with winds sustained around 35 MPH. The storm continued going south as far as Toledo, Ohio. At 5 AM on June 29th, Tropical Depression Bob got absorbed by an approaching cold front, losing its identy just southwest of Toledo. This storm is notable for its extreme unpredictability and showing how unpredictable and difficult tropical storm forecasts can be not just for the Great Lakes basin, but any Hurricane-Prone basin in the world. The storm dumped torrential rainfall throughout Southeast Michigan, and produced 8 tornadoes, highest being rated EF3, hitting Southfield, Michigan. The rains also caused unusually severe flooding around the state. The name Bob is likely to be a retired name when the retired names get announced in the spring of 2016. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Past Tropical Cyclone Seasons